You're the First to be the Last
by summerain
Summary: Have you ever fell asleep in a bus on you way to school or on your way back home? Then Dream about a girl and a boy, having the time of their lives and suddenly it comes to life?-"It's like watching a Romantic movie in your dream" AxCxS. . .and more pairings to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Athrun or Cagalli or Gs or Gsd. . hahaha

Note: Well. . . English is not my field. . so Expect A LOT of Grammatical errors. . this is my first time writing a english fic so please be nice . no flames. . Criticisms are always welcome.

WANTED: ahhmmmm im kinda shy approaching someone to beta or edit my story so. . if someone out there who has a big heart and a lot of time to waste. . please help me with this story. . . ..

WARNING: TONS OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!

* * *

The First to be the Last: Chapter 1

* * *

Inspired by a book

* * *

Dream, many say that dream is a figment of your imagination. You are dreaming because your brain is working non-stop 24/7. Well for others, Dream is a sign, a premonition about the future or an event in the past. But for me, Dreaming is my only way of escaping the whole world.

"Cagalli? Wake up." Stellar said. It's always been like this. She don't know why but, every time they are ridin a bus, her friend always manage to fell asleep.

"Huh? Wha-What?" the startled blonde said.

"I said, we're here, now come on and push that butt up! Geez! I really wonder what you are doing during the whole night." Stellar said while exiting the bus.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli immediately followed her friend. It's not like they are late for school or something.

"You know, you're my best friend right?" Stellar said, stopping at the huge gate of their university.

"Yeah. . since ah, grade one?" Cagalli recalls inside her mind.

"Would it hurt if I tell you that. ." Stellar said while searching for her I.D inside her bag.

"That?. . ." Cagalli waits patiently for her friend to continue.

"Shoot! Where is it?. . " the other blonde still continue to look for her missing I.D inside her bag.

Well, this is how Cagalli Yula Attha's day begins. It always start waking up five in the morning, brushing her teeth, taking a bath, dressing up for school, eating her breakfast, scolding her little brother, waiting for her friend, riding the bus, and so on.

What can she say? She's living a life that many girls want. She's rich but she doesn't brag about it, she is pretty, she is smart, she is sporty and yes she is popular.

But she really don't care about it. She just wants to have a normal life in a huge university, having fun with her friends, enjoying sports and many more.

"Earth to Cagalli!" Cagalli immediately came back from her day dreaming.

"I've Found it!" Stellar cheered while showing Cagalli her I.D.

Both blonde walk towards the huge gate, showing their I.D to the guards.

As usual many eyes are glued on them. Especially on Cagalli.

"That?" Cagalli suddenly ask out of the blue.

"That? What?" the confused blonde ask.

"You're saying something earlier." Cagalli said, ignoring the stares people giving to her. Most of it are looks of admiration.

"Oh that one! Like what I was saying, would it hurt if I tell you that you are weird?" Stellar ask childishly.

"Huh? Me? Weird? What makes you think that im weird?" Cagalli suddenly turns her head so that she can face her friend.

"Because, you really have a knack of sleeping inside the bus, every single day, before and after going to school." Stellar, push Cagalli's back so that they can resume their walking.

"Oh! Sorry, I can't help it." Cagalli said, scratching her head.

"Tell me, is there something interesting happening inside your head while you're sleeping?"

"Well, there is something happening inside my head." Cagalli trails, remembering her latest dream.

"Like?" Stellar ask anxiously.

"A Dream." Cagalli answered.

"A Dream? About what?" now Stellar is getting more curious.

"There is this guy and girl, they are always with each other, I think they are couple. They always take care of each other, holding hands and so on, actually it's like you're watching a romantic movie, the scenes are different in every dream, sometimes they fight, and sometimes they are sweet. Something like that." Cagalli said trailing back the last figment of her dream.

"Then what happened next?" this is really interesting.

"Then you will wake me up." Cagalli smiled at her longtime friend.

"Wait? Why me? Don't tell me you are only having this dream whenever you're riding a bus?" now it's Stellar's time to put them into a halt.

"Yeah. . kinda." Cagalli only shrugged and still continue to walk.

"What does this guy and girl look like?"

"The guy? Oh. .he's handsome, tall, blue hair, mesmerizing green eyes, aquiline nose, perfect lips.. . "

"Oh! Like Athrun Zala?" Stellar asks, not letting her friend finish.

"Who?" Cagalli ask, opening her locker.

"Athrun Zala. The Hunky Billionaire Bachelor of the Century. Don't you know him? He owns a business empire, mind you, he's only 18 like us." Stellar stuffed her things inside her locker.

"Who the hell is that? Never heard him before." Cagalli said not really giving any interest.

"Oh. . ffftt you're hopeless, and what does the girl looks like?" Stellar said while waiting for her friend to finish stuffing her things inside her locker, as usual her locker is full of love letters.

"DAMN THIS AMMFFTTT" Cagalli said trying to close her locker.

"Woah! That's a lot, how do you manage to read that entire letters?" Stellar ask picking up one letter from the floor.

"I read it in my free time, its kinda fun, some letters are funny, some are corny, some are. . ."

"Ehem, what does the girl in your dreams look like?"

"Oh! She has a long black hair, brown eyes, red lips, and charming smile." Cagalli said while scanning the envelops on her hand.

"OH! SHOOT!" Cagalli's blonde friend hides behind her back.

"Hey! –"

"Shhh. . he's coming!"

"Who?" Cagalli , look ahead of her.

Ah! Shinn Asuka. The Bad Boy Heartthrob of the Campus. Who wouldn't fall for that bad boy looks? Black hair, red eyes, pale skin. To be honest she really don't know why they call him 'bad boy' when he's really not, maybe because of his looks?

Maybe it's hard to believe but both blonde friends has a crush on him. But Cagalli keeps it to herself. She really doesn't want to be Stellar's rival. It's just a crush it will go and vanish in no time.

She watches as Shinn came near her.

"He's coming here." Cagali said to her friend.

"Oh my!" Stellar begin to hold the back of Cagalli's uniform.

Shinn stopped in front of her.

"Hi!" he greeted.

Woah! What a great day.

"Hello." She greeted back.

She really doesn't know whether is it about the temperature or Shinn is actually blushing?

"Uhmmm are you alone? I can walk with you to your first class." Shinn ask shyly.

Okay she's hearing things.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli ask maybe she's just hearing things; besides it's really noisy out here in the corridor, where many students are chatting nonstop.

"Well if you don't mind, I can carry your books." Shinn shyly offered.

"Oh. . " so she's not hearing things, she would love to accept his offer, but suddenly a tight grip on her back brings back her to reality.

"So?. . "

"Oh, maybe next time? As you can see im with Stellar, well thanks anyway i really appreciate it." Cgalli said while pointing at her back.

Shinn peek at Cagalli's back to see if Stellar is really there.

"Hi Miss Loussier, I really didn't notice that you were there." Shinn said.

"H—hii" Stellar said still hiding at Cagalli's back.

"She's too shy." Cagalli smiled at Shinn.

Shinn can't help but to blush.

"Is that so? Maybe some other time?" Shinn hopes.

"Errr okay?" Cagalli hesitates.

"Okay, see you around." Shinn waved while running away.

At last Stellar decides to come out from her hiding.

Facing the floor she said.

"I think he likes you Cagalli."

"What! Nonsense! What makes you think that? He's just being kind" Cagalli defended.

"No Cags, I think he likes you, who wouldn't like you? You're smart, pretty, and sporty and everything a guy could ask for." Stellar can't help but to feel lowly of her.

"Stop thinking about that, look Stel you're beautiful, smart, kind, cheerful only guys who are stupid wouldn't fall for you." Cagalli said holding Stellar hands.

"You think so?" and just like that Stellar's good mood was back.

"Yeah. Now come on. Let's go to our room I don't wanna be late."

* * *

Hey guys!? So what do you think?

I know i'm horrible . but please be kind, I wanna know your thoughts and ideas.

Till next time ^.~


	2. In the Bus

Disclaimer: I Do not own Gs or Gsd. . OKAY?

Special thanks to: Nina, Nelsha, Bara no Chikai, Ema Namikaze

**Super Thank you Guys!**

WANTED: Beta and Editor. .

WARNING: TONS OF GRAMMATICAL ERROR!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Shinn entered his classroom, walking towards his seat he was greeted by his two friends.

"Hey! What's with that long face?" Luna asks, one of his friends.

But he chooses to ignore her. He's really not in the mood to talk to anyone

"I saw what happen earlier" Rey, Luna's boyfriend said.

And just like that Rey got Shinn's attention.

"Shut up Rey." He said in a low voice.

"You feel rejected?"

Shinn tried to concentrate on his book, ignoring the couple who keeps bugging him. They are the only people who know that he has a secret crush on a certain blonde with amber eyes.

"No." he answered.

"Then what's with the long face?" now it's Rey's turn to ask that stupid question.

To be honest, he's thinking. He really wants to be close with her.

They used to be seatmates back in elementary. She's fun to be with, very energetic, talkative, smart and very charming. But one day her friend Stellar approaches her and whispered something and since then she became distant.

Good thing Cagalli is his seatmate in his next subject.

People always think that he is cool, smart, calm, emo type that don't have any time for romance. But in reality all he wants to do is to get Cagalli's attention, he even join the chess club then later on he became the captain but still his efforts are in vain.

His ears suddenly perk up when he hears Cagalli's name on his back.

"Heine, are you serious? You're gonna ask Cagalli out? I mean THE Cagalli Yula Athha?" one of Shinn's roommate said.

"Please keep your voice down, yeah! I'm serious." Heine said while reading his book.

"Dude! Don't worry I will host your burial."

"Look, I've been admiring her in a distance for god knows how long! Maybe it's time for me to take a move." Heine put down his book to look at his friend.

"Heine, you're risking your life! Man! I can imagine the student body, especially boys beating you into a pulp! Remember what happened to Yunna? He tried to ask Cagalli out on a date and besides from a humiliating rejection, he's been beaten up into a pulp."

"Are you really concern about me or, you really don't want me to ask Cagalli out because you also have a crush on her? And don't you dare to deny it; I've seen you writing a letter for her."

Oh no! Shinn never imagined that he has so many rivals. If he doesn't make his move now, he will never have a chance to be with Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Zala the board is ready." Athrun Zala's secretary said.

"Okay." He said.

Athrun Zala.

Owner of the Zala Business Empire, owning a chain of bar, hotels, resorts, shopping malls and many more.

Successful at the age of 18.

What can you say about him? He is perfect. He has everything. Maybe except for one thing.

He lost his parents at an early age, living alone in an empty mansion, no relatives, nothing.

Maybe except Kira and **her**.

Life is very cruel.

No one is perfect, not everything is perfect.

After his meeting, he will be going home, if you can call an empty mansion a home.

Life is never been an exciting experience for him. It's always been work.

As he walks along the hallway many walking girls are stopping just to have a good look at him. Yeah, he is indeed a site to see, navy blue hair, striking green eyes, tall and muscular body, thin lips, graceful movements.

Every girl in his office building wanted to be near him, no, every girl that sets an eye in him wanted to be with him.

But Athrun really don't have any interest when it comes to girls.

After his meeting he is ready to go home. Noticing that it is still early, he decided to take some walk.

Maybe it can help him to clear his mind. After cleaning his table, he grabs his suitcase and coat, ready to leave.

Taking the elevator, he can't help but to receive a lot of stares. He doesn't mind though as long as they don't invade his space.

Exiting his building he puts on his glasses, well he is not really afraid walking alone, why? Because he has guards hiding somewhere.

Starting his long walk, he decided to go to the park. The sunset is amazing there; he had to admit going to the park is like a huge slap in the face. Looking at those families, playing kids, the students, he wishes he has a normal life.

He took a seat in a nearby bench. Silently watching the kids play.

At the age of 18

He is successful

He is wealthy

And he is Lonely

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah! Finally!" Cagalli said while stretching.

This day is really tiring. After the basketball practice, Cagalli have to attend her dance sport tutorials.

The regional contest for Ballroom dancing is coming near so really needs to practice hard.

"Cagalli, you drop your book." Stellar said, picking up her best friends book, Cagalli who is busy packing her stuff didn't hear her friend. Stellar is about to give Cagalli the book, when suddenly she noticed a letter inside the said book.

Curiosity took the best of her so she took the letter. Reading the name of the sender, she cannot help but to feel jealous.

"_I knew it Shinn likes her"_

She really don't know what to do, she feel betrayed. But Cagalli wouldn't do that to her right?

Stellar return the letter inside the book and hand it to Cagalli.

"You drop your book Cagalli."

Finishing her packing, she thanked her friend.

"Thanks, come on we might able to catch up the next bus." Cagalli said, dragging Stellar with her.

Cagalli sensed that there is something wrong with her friend.

"Is there something wrong Stel?" Cagalli asked, placing her hand at Stellar's shoulder.

Her blonde friend stops walking.

"Huh?"

Cagalli continue to walk till' they reach the school gates.

"You're spacing out." Cagalli said.

Stopping at the bus stop, Stellar don't know what to say.

"Nothing Cags, I'm just tired." Stellar said with a sigh.

"You know, if you are having a problem, you can always approach me, trust me Stell I'm you friend." Cagalli said while smiling at her friend.

Friend

Trust?

"_Yeah that's right all I need is to trust Cagalli, it's not like that she also has a crush on Shinn. Right? Besides she will not betray me knowing that Shinn is my first love"_

"The bus is here, glad we made it." Cagalli said, dragging her friend along.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sensing that it's gonna rain Athrun decided to go home, thinking that it will such troublesome to going back at his office building just to get his car, he decided to take the bus instead.

Standing at the bus stop he waits for the bus to arrive.

He heaved a heavy sigh, going home means more workloads to do.

After a good 5 minutes the bus finally arrived.

He let the other passenger to enter. Stepping inside he noticed that the bus is full and there is no empty seat left. But he really doesn't mind standing.

He can't help but to look at the two sitting blondes in front of him.

"_Must be twins"_

The other one is staring outside the window and the other one is sleeping. Looking at his feet he saw a handkerchief on the floor, he bend down to pick it up.

"_It must belong to the sleeping blonde"_

Athrun don't know whether to wake up the blonde or he would just give it to the other blonde. But what if they don't know each other?

He keeps debating on his mind, when suddenly, the bus make an abrupt halt, causing the blonde to wake up.

"OH what the heck?" the blonde murmur while rubbing her eyes.

"Ahm excuse me, is this yours?" Athrun asked while handling the handkerchief.

Is there something on his face? Because the blonde with a pair of beautiful amber eyes, keeps staring at him.

"You-!" She said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I know it is too short.

Hahahaha

But I promise to make it longer next chap. I still don't know where to drag this story.

No flames please? Criticisms are welcome

Oh! And also reviews!


	3. Just my Luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS and GSD

Special thanks to : FTS-Peace , Bara no Chikai , Nelsha, asucagaichiruki, cyaazala, CagalliYulaZala, Guest.

This is for you guys. Because of you plot bunnies are jumping inside my head. I know the first two chapters are boring and short. hahahahaha I apologize for that.

WANTED: BETA and EDITOR

WARNING: TONS OF GRAMMATICAL ERROR.

. . . . . . . . . . .

(Athrun's POV)

Okay that's weird, this blonde girl in front of me just points her finger, she looked amazed and at the same time horrified.

"You! What the—" she said.

"Excuse me?" I said still handling the handkerchief.

"You're real? Oh my gawd, I must be dreaming again."she mumbled to herself.

"Pardon me?"

Now it's the other blonde's turn speak.

"What's the matter Cagalli?" She said to the amber eyed blonde.

"Oh! Stel you're in my dream too?" the blonde named Cagalli said.

Stellar, the other blonde who is now gaping at me shook her head.

"Oh Shoot! You're Athrun Zala right?" she asked.

I look at my surroundings and I noticed that many people are looking at us.

I put my index finger at my lips and she nods in understanding.

"Sorry" she said in a whisper.

"Wait, so I'm not dreaming?" the amber eyed blonde said.

I just shook my head.

"I believe this is yours?" giving her the handkerchief.

She stares at me before taking the said handkerchief.

"Yeah, thanks." She said shyly.

I just nod my head. To be honest I really don't like talking to people, many says that I'm cold and distant. But that's who I am.

Besides they don't know what I've been through, the struggles and hardships that **she** and I carry on our shoulder back when we were younger. I am successful because I don't want to be back on the cold streets, I don't want to be beaten up again just to have something to eat. Nobody knows the pain that I suffered, no one but **her**.

No one has the right to judge me.

"My name is Cagalli and you're Athrun Zala right? That's what my friend called you but to be honest I really don't know who you are." Cagalli said, smiling at me.

Then again I just nod my head.

The reason that I always rode a bus is to remember my pain, the pain of my lost, the pain of my sin, the pain of my fault, the pain that reminds me that I'm still human, that I am a sinner. I don't have the right to be happy; I will never be able to find happiness, not anymore now that **she **is gone. I'm only left with a heavy conscience, bearing the guilt, guilt of knowing that I am the one who killed **her.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

(Cagalli's POV)

Unbelievable! The man in my dream, he is here in front of me!

"You! What the-"

Okay that's rude. Don't blame me, I'm shocked you know.

Then again maybe I'm dreaming.

So ask my friend, but she just shook her head.

"Oh Shoot! You're Athrun Zala right?" she asked.

Who? Athrun? the said 'Hunky Billionaire Bachelor'?

So again I stare at him, I know staring is rude, but come on! Let's switch position; knowing that the man in your dream is right in front of you wouldn't you be staring too? I mean he's handsome, but do you think I still care about that? Shock is more powerful than admiration you know.

He handed me my handkerchief and said nothing afterwards.

I tried to make a conversation so that it can ease the rudeness that I displayed earlier.

But boy! Someone is having a bad day! He just nods his head!

This man in front of me is way too different from the man in my dreams. The man in my dreams is gentle and kind, but this man, oh well let's not judge the book by its cover.

Speaking about dreams, I dreamt about him and the girl.

I think they are having a little argument.

_(In Cagalli's dream)_

"_I told you not to roam anywhere it's dangerous!" the man with blue hair and green eyes said._

"_Don't tell me what to do! I have my own life! You have yours! Give me some space to breathe!" the girl with long black hair said._

"_I'm just protecting you for pete sake!" the man shouts_

"_Everything is different now! Look at you! You're different, sometimes I'm thinking if I still know you!" the girl began to cry._

_Seeing the girl crying the guy gathered her in his arms and began to soothe her._

I know I'm not a romantic person, but seeing those two makes me wish to also have that kind of relationship.

Looking at my right where Stellar sits, I know that romance will have to wait.

I don't know whether to tell her that Shinn sends me a letter, I left it unread. The other part of me is telling that I should keep it to myself and the other part of me is telling that I should tell her.

But neither of the two is the solution. No matter, whether I tell her or not, Stellar will just end up being hurt.

Why is life so complicated?

I looked up on where 'Athrun' is standing I saw him in a deep thought. He keeps clenching his fist and anger is written all over his face.

Ignoring the man on my right, I began to dose again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

(Normal POV)

Noticing the familiar road way Athrun readied himself to exit the bus.

What a day.

Another 10 minutes of walk and he will be finally inside his mansion.

Living in this place makes him sick, but no matter how he wants to leave this hell, he still needs a reminder of where he came from, how they both struggle and the guilt of the sin that he committed.

He loves **her** more than anything and anyone in this world. She is the reason why he is very successful now, he owes everything to her, but what did he pay her back? He killed her; he killed her with his own hands.

Arriving at the mansion's front gate the guard immediately bows to him. He just waved his hand and proceeds to the main doors, where his maids are waiting for him. Not giving any interest at the maids he just walked towards the stairs.

He needed to be in his office, he needed to bury himself to work, his thinking way too much.

Opening the large oak doors of his office he was greeted by silence and a huge portrait of her picture.

He really paid someone just to paint her picture, staring at her painting makes him relaxed and at the same time guilty.

He had to admit, he worships her, her beauty, her kindness, everything about her.

His office is really huge, located at the third floor of his mansion; there is a mini library, four large French windows that gives a good view of the sea, a fire place, a lamp, an office table, a lazy boy chair near the fire place.

It is actually cozy and really relaxing.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Master Zala, dinner is served." His butler said.

"I'm coming in a minute." He replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"See you tomorrow Stel!" Cagalli waved at her friend.

Many know that Cagalli is rich. But what they do not know was that she is in fact REALLY rich.

She is leaving in a huge house, well not that huge to be considered as mansion. Only she and her little brother Kira, is leaving there, orphan at an early age their parents leave them a lot of properties and business, but they can only claim the whole property if they prove that they are worthy of that kind of richness.

Today, her brother will be leaving for his studies; he will be going to a private school for boys.

She will probably miss him.

"I'm home." She shouted and immediately she was greeted by his only relative.

Kira, her seven year old brother.

"How was your day?" Cagalli asked her brother who was hugging her waist.

"I'm done packing my things, I'm going to miss you big sister are you going to miss me too?" Kira said. He can't help but feel sad knowing that he will be away from her sister for a long time.

Cagalli knelt down and began to ruffle her brother's brown hair.

"Of course, I'll gonna miss you, but this is for your good, Jade University is a prestigious school I know that you will learn a lot there." Cagalli said, hugging her brother.

It is really hard for her to be parted with her brother, but they need to follow their parent's last will.

"Are you taking me to my new school?" Kira said.

"Oh how I wish I could, but Mr. Kisaka will be the one who's taking you there." Cagalli said.

"Why? Oh Cagalli please?" Kira's eyes start to water.

Can she resist her brother's charm?

"Alright, wait just let me change my clothes; I'll here in just a minute, okay?" Cagalli said, kissing her brothers cheek.

"Okay big sister." Kira said hugging Cagalli's neck.

It is part of their parents will to send Kira to a university. That will be good for him, she really hates this feeling, the feeling of losing or being distant to her family, Cagalli knows that Kira will be having his personal maid, but she still can't help but to worry, Kira is still a child.

She hate that she is powerless, she wants to take control of everything, maybe if she can prove herself that she is well capable of handling their money and her brother then everything will fall in to place just like what she wanted.

But first she needs to look for a fine job.

A professional job.

Hearing a car horn, she immediately went down stairs, where Kira is waiting patiently.

"Are you ready kiddo?" Cagalli asked, holding Kira's hands.

Kira just nods.

Sensing something is wrong Cagalli knelt down.

"Hey, don't be sad, it's not like we will never see each other again. I promise to visit you during my free time, cheer up okay?" Cagalli said while caressing Kira's cheek.

Kira can't hold it anymore; he wrapped his arms to hir sister's neck and began crying.

"I—I'll, I'll gonna miss you big sister, I promise I'll be a good boy, I'll behave, I will study well. Big sister can you promise me that you will call every day?" Kira asked.

Cagalli lift his brother to her arms, he is definitely heavy, his little brother sure is getting bigger, he's not little anymore.

"Of course I'll call you every day" Cagalli said while walking inside the car.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cagalli drop off Kira to his new dormitory, she can't help but to cry, she'll gonna miss her one and only family.

Kissing Kira goodbye she walks down the hallway, stopping in front of a bulletin board.

She noticed a certain piece of paper, which reads.

**Immediate hiring!**

**Assistant editor**

**Requirements**

***must be at least 18**

***has knowledge in literature and business**

***pleasing personality**

***motivated**

***hard working**

**Please contact**

**Meer Campbell for more information**

**(234-87-56)**

Oh boy! This is her lucky day!

Without a second thought she took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket

. . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving home, she immediately calls the contact number.

"Ahuh"

"Okay"

"Yes"

"Fine with me"

"Ah"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll be there"

"Thank you"

Smiling at her luck, Cagalli went to her room and prepared herself for a goodnight sleep.

She doesn't have the appetite to eat, without her brother the house is really empty, saying her prayers; she drifted to her dreamless sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"_Did she get my letter?"_

The black haired male keeps pacing back and forth in his room.

This is really the first time that he wrote a letter, a simple letter, okay, okay, a love letter.

He knows he's taking a risk but he is willing to try anything just to be with her. At first he thought that it is only an ordinary crush or a puppy love, but as the time past by his feelings began to develop.

He just can't sit down and stare while other guys are chasing her.

A sudden knock on the door interrupt his thought.

"Yeah?" he answered

Mayu, his sister entered his room.

"What is it Mayu?" Shinn asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just wondering, have you seen the recent post in our school's bulletin board?" Mayu asked lying down on her brother's bed.

"What post?" Shinn remained standing.

"About the ballroom dancing." Mayu said while reading some text on her phone.

"So? What about it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, maybe you would like to apply as Miss Cagalli's partner, well many of the student body are auditioning tomorrow." Mayu said standing.

"What?" Shinn's eyes grew into saucers.

"Oh I just thought maybe you're interested, besides you have a huge crush on her am I right?" Mayu said while walking out the door.

"Who told you I have a crush on her?" Shinn shouts.

"Ow blame it on you cellphone's wall paper!" Mayu shouted back.

"_It's not just a crush"_

. . . . . . . . .

Okkay. . how did it go?

Super Thank you to those who read and review. . love you guys.

I promise next chapter will be longer.


	4. Auditions and Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gs and Gsd.

Special thanks to: Bara no Chikai, nel, EvelinChan

Thank you for the love and support guys. Since you're very kind to me, here is another chap, i know it is rushed, will edit it in my free time.

Bara no Chikai: hahaha none of the above. You'll see next chap.

Nelshafeena: is it a dream or a past? Will reveal next chap. . . next chap is the beginning of the interesting parts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Shinn's POV)

This is really embarrassing; I can't believe I'm doing this. First I skip 4 of my classes, Second I skip my chess practice, third I'm here waiting to be called for this once in a life time opportunity. Man! I came here early as I could and I still got the 567th number. Yeah I know many kinds of dance but ballroom is not one of them, I stay up all night just to watch and practice for this audition.

The girl from the committee came out and start counting, hiding myself further using he magazine that I bought with me, I prayed that no one will recognize me.

Imagine the captain of the chess club auditioning here! Oh! That is really humiliating!

The girl cut the line just before me. Then she shouts something like. . .

"Okay! This is the cut-off! Sorry better luck next time!" she said

I heard so many protests at my back but I didn't give any damn thing about it. I need to get that spot! I need to be Cagalli's partner! I've been here for god knows how long!

I removed my hoodie revealing myself in the entire school body. I held the girl's hands and stare at her eyes.

"Oh! Shinn senpai! I can't believe it's you. I didn't know that you're interested with this kind of contest. " The blushing girl said.

I put my lips near her ear and whisper.

"Please, I need to be in this contest, can you help me?" I can feel her breath hitched.

"Oh—oh,oh ssuure, anything for you Shinn senpai" she said still blushing madly.

It is really obvious that this girl has a crush on him.

The girl let me in and I heard her shout.

"Sorry everyone."

Must be my lucky day.

. . . . . . . .

It's almost seven in the evening when I heard my name. I'm the last one to audition; I need to do my best, I need to prove the saying 'save the best for the last'.

The judges look bored but when they saw my face, boy their reaction was priceless!

"Uhm, Shinn? Are you sure you're in the right room?" one of the judges asks.

I just look away and nod my head.

"I never really imagined that ... oh never mind, you can start now."

(A/N: sorry i can't help it anymore.. I really need to laugh. . HAHAHAHAHA! Shinn is dancing salsa!)

All I need to do is focus, focus, focus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Athrun bury himself to work. Reading papers, reports, fixing some problems, calling some important person, etc.

"Sir, the board is requesting for another meeting at 4 pm" Shaina, Athrun's secretary said.

But his employer seemed to be too engrossed with his papers. So she repeat herself again.

"Sir the-"

"I hear you the first time, I'm not deaf." Athrun said coldly not looking at his secretary.

"Ow, sorry sir." She said bowing.

Athrun didn't say anything.

Shaina prepared herself to leave when Athrun suddenly spoke.

"Please, Shaina can you button up your blouse? It's really not a site to see." Athrun said, still glued at his paper works.

Hiding her face in shame Shaina closed the door silently.

It's always been like this, he is cold. That's him. What can he do? He is shaped that way.

How did he become so filthy rich? One word.

.

.

.

.

Gambling  
.

.

Yes Gambling, he earns his capital in gambling, would you believe that he became rich at the age of 16? He played all kinds of gambling legal or illegal.

Seeing his talent in this kind of field, a businessman offered him a job as an advisor.

Accepting the tempting offer together with a handful of money, Athrun then proceeds to his next move. He entered the world of business; taking mental notes as his employer engage in some business talks during gambling nights, he absorbs all techniques, secrets and tricks when it comes in handling a successful business.

It didn't take that long before his first business earns a lot of money.

Way back then he is a different person, he never steps into anyone, he climbed the ladder of success because of his hard work, he never forgets the people that helped him, he is really way different before than he is now.

Back then he can still feel the contentment and happiness. But in just a snap of a finger everything changed, happiness means nothing to him now, without her, life and happiness is just a word, a word that will not ever exist in his world.

"I miss you"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Waking up early, she grabs her towel and walks toward the bathroom.

Today is the day, the day that she will prove herself, that she capable of handling their properties as well as their lives.

After taking a quick bath she decided to wear formal attire, she really looks sharp in her black pencil skirt that reached just below her knee, a white blouse, and a red coat. Applying a little lip gloss, she's ready to go.

"_Bus or taxi?"_

Maybe it is better for her to take a cab. Falling asleep while riding a bus wasthe last thing that she needed right now.

Hailing a cab, she runs her palm on her skirt. She'll admit it; skirts are not her favorite type of garment.

"To the Zaft please." She said.

Zaft is the newly opened publishing company, owned by a man named Von Andrev. She knows that their family also own a publishing company but it's not like she's betraying her own company right? Let's just think that she is spying.

All she needs to do is to make a name in the business industry. Working in her company will not help her achieve that goal. Look, working in her company will not make her prove her worth, wouldn't it be more exciting to hear that she builds her own empire without a help of their parents money, without the help of their name. She needs to start at the very beginning, learning the basics, absorbing some techniques, learning from different people.

"We're here Miss" the taxi driver said.

Paying the taxi driver, she muttered a little thank you.

She can feel that something good will happen today.

She'll admit it; the building is very elegant, painted in black, white, red and grey. Paintings in every wall, black tiled floor, leather couch, fountain and expensive decorations. What amazed her most are the workers. Did she enter the right building? It seems like she entered a fashion photo shoot than a publishing house. Everyone starting from the guards up to the receptionist looked like models.

She is 100 percent sure that 'good looks' is not one of the requirements in the list that she grab.

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli approached the tall blonde front desk officer.

The said blonde flashed a perfect set of white teeth at her.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

Showing her megawatt smile, Cagalli answered.

"I have an appointment with Miss Meer Campbell."

"Just a moment miss."

The pretty front desk officer picked up the phone and dialed some number.

Examining the room, Cagalli waits patiently.

"You're Miss Cagalli Hibiki right? Miss Campbell is waiting for you at the 19th floor, first door at your right."

"Thank you." Cagalli said.

"Welcome, have a good day and Good luck." the front desk officer winked at her.

_"Good luck? What does that even mean?"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

Arriving at the 19th floor, Cagalli was greeted by a tall brunette with a pair of silver-blue eyes.

"Miss Cagalli right?" the brunette asks.

Cagalli only nods. Man! This brunette is really gorgeous.

"This way miss." Said the brunette, leading the way.

Cagalli silently examined the tall brunette. Slender legs, pale skin, slim waist, perfect butt and a perfect set of silver-blue eyes.

She can bet that many guys are drooling at this brunette.

"Please come in." the brunette said, holding the door open for her.

She takes a deep breath before entering the office.

"Sit down." Just like any other employee in this building the girl in front of her was stunning. Long hot pink hair, pale skin, grey eyes, she seems nice.

I gracefully took my sit.

I can see that she is reading my resume.

After a good ten minutes, she puts down the papers.

"Your records are impressive, you're taking masters in business administration right?" she asks.

"Yes." I answered, readying myself for the next question.

But what takes me by surprise was her next sentence.

"Okay you're hired." She said.

"Pardon?" I think I didn't clean my ears thoroughly this morning.

She examined me from head to toe.

"Well, you have the looks, the body the brain, so you're hired." She said while looking at her nails.

"But—bu—but" is this some kind of a joke?

"What? Look Miss Hibiki, I have a date today, if you want this job, you're hired and you can start today. See that stack of papers right there? Read them all and I need you to write a creative report about the contents, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. If you have any questions, you can ask Milly, she's in the other room, okay?" she said placing her stuff inside her designer's bag.

Well, Cagalli is now swallowing her comment about **her** looking nice! It is really obvious that this girl is a complete terror.

But she needs this job.

"Okay." Cagalli manage to answer.

"Good! I'll be checking that report tomorrow, Ciao!" Meer said sending a flying kiss towards her.

"_This is gonna be one heck of a day!"_

First, she needs to find this girl named Milly.

She was about to stand up when someone knocks at the door.

And you will not believe who the person was, standing in front of her is no other than. . ..

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hey guys! First of all, i know i made a promise that i will make this chapter a longer one. Hahahahahaha

But i decided to cut this short. because im so sleepy! I may not be able to update tomorrow or the day after that so im posting this even though it's a little bit rushed.

Can you still give me another chance? I PROMISE that next chapter will be more interesting. . and hopefully . . . . longer . . . hahaha

And Meer is not really that evil here.

Love you guys! ^^ wiil update Very VERY soon. . . .

Don't forget to send me some love.


End file.
